


Forgotten Details

by havsgast



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: Deceit has had an engagement knife chosen for Virgil for five years, and tonight he's going to present it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Forgotten Details

Before Virgil left them for the light side, Deceit had spent months finding the perfect knife for a proposal. Their relationship had still been new, but he thought they had something special, and he liked to be prepared.

But then Virgil left, and the knife remained hidden in one of Deceit’s drawers. A purple, galaxy butterfly knife, because Virgil liked purple, and space, and a foldable knife wouldn’t make him as anxious.

Deceit never expected to have anything but a strained friendship with Virgil after he chose the others, yet here he was, five years after he had gotten the knife in the first place, trying to find it again. He closed his hand around it with a sound of triumph. Now to actually present it to Virgil.

Neither of them was much for romantic gestures or elaborate dates, but they have lots of movie nights and Deceit can’t think of a better moment to propose.

Later that night, they’re cuddled together on Virgil’s bed. The credits to _Moana_ are playing on the screen of Virgil’s laptop, the first movie of the night. Deceit can’t help but bite his lip, nerves filling him as he summons the knife into his hand. He had chosen against putting it in the box; the suspense would likely have been too much for both of them.

“Virgil,” he says softly, gaining his boyfriend’s attention. “I hope this is not too pretentious of me…”

Deceit trails off and presents the knife. His hand is shaking.

“I don’t think I need a knife to defend myself, Dee.” Virgil jokes. Deceit feels his face fall; of all responses he had accounted for, that was not one of them.

“That’s not- What- You could just say no. Don’t play with my feelings, Virgil.”

Virgil sits up straight at his words; confusion shines in his eyes.  
“I’m not trying to, I promise.”

“Then… you don’t remember?” Deceit can’t help but gape; how could Virgil possibly have forgotten? Five years with the light sides were nothing considered to all the time Virgil had spent with him, with _them_.

“Remember what, Dee?”

“We don’t have engagement rings, Virge. Those are just pieces of jewellery with inflated prices and no symbolic meaning. Knives on the other hand…”

He watches as realisation dawns, and as Virgil’s cheeks are painted a lovely pink.

“They represent trusting and loving someone so much that you willingly give them something they could hurt you with.” Virgil finishes. “I can’t believe that I forgot.”

_Me either_, Deceit thinks, but he doesn’t dare say it and ruin the moment. He watches Virgil expectantly instead, tilting the knife just right for it to catch the light from the laptop.

“So…?” he prompts.

“Hm? Oh! Yes, Dee, my answer is yes.”

Virgil takes the knife from his hand and bends forward to give him a soft kiss. It quickly grows more passionate. In the background, a new movie has started playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt or talk about an AU? Find me @ loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
